Happy New Year
by PersonY2K
Summary: One-chapter fic. Lizzie wants a kiss this year, but who will it be from? L/G, no duh.


Happy New Year  
  
Summary: One-chapter fic. Lizzie wants a kiss this year, but who will it be from? L/G, no duh.  
  
A/N: Just pretend that it is going to be the year 2000, and Lizzie and the gang are fourteen. Also pretend that they don't have a very long Xmas break and this is December 28th.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
"But Miranda... I really want one. It seems so romantic... so grown up..." I sighed happily.  
  
"It's just one lousy kiss. When you have a real boyfriend, it'll mean so much more." Miranda said. "Get over it, Lizzie."  
  
"You guys, suddenly I'm not so interested with this phone conversation." Gordo sighed. He hated girl stuff more than getting Bs. "I'm going to go..."  
  
"That's a good idea." Miranda giggled. "Ciao for now."  
  
"See you."  
  
We both heard a click.  
  
"Okay, so where were we... oh, yeah. Why the heck do you want a kiss?"  
  
Animated Lizzie: Why? Why, she asks? For about eight million reasons. (holds up a book that's labeled 'Why I Want a Kiss.'  
  
"It's *New Year's Eve*, Miranda. It's a new *millennium* ."  
  
"So you want a new boyfriend to go with it?" Miranda asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, basically... yeah.'  
  
"But our tradition..."  
  
I cut her off. "Tear up leftover napkins and throw them in the air when everyone goes 'Three, two, one, Happy New Year'? I know this sounds mean, but isn't that sort of immature?" I said as I threw a candy wrapper away.  
  
"Immature? Uh, Lizzie, we did that last year. It wasn't that long ago." Miranda Pointed out.  
  
"Last year was *seventh grade*. We are no longer sevvies anymore. Now we're eighth graders. Like, 90% of all eighth graders going to Kate's New Year's Party will get a kiss at midnight."  
  
"So what if we're one of the 10% who don't?"  
  
"I don't *want* to be part f the 10%. The 10% are all nerds and geeks. I'm not one of them! Getting a kiss is what New Year's Eve is all about."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Good Luck." Miranda hung up.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Animated Lizzie: This is going to be a lot of work.  
  
***  
  
Please?" I begged Daniel Waters.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie, I'm going with Jennie."  
  
"Oh." I smiled a fake smile. "Well, have a good time." I waved to him sadly as he walked away.  
  
I glanced at my checklist.  
  
Ethan Craft  
  
Daniel Waters  
  
Ron Bianco (A/N: Melina's brother)  
  
Gustov Merlin (A/N: The guy in She said, He said, She said)  
  
Ethan Craft  
  
Ronny Jacobson  
  
Eli Saxon  
  
Dave Turner  
  
Ethan Craft  
  
Daniel, Eli, Ron, and Gustov weren't able to come for some reason. That left Dave, Ethan and Ronny. Yes, it occurred to me that I had written Ethan three times, but still I couldn't get the nerve to ask him. We were supposed to be 'friends'.  
  
Animated Lizzie: (wearing chicken suit) I'm too chicken to ask him anyway.  
  
I didn't have the nerve to ask Ronny, either. He probably had that other girl at his school for a girlfriend, and anyway, he was an idiot.  
  
That left Dave Turner. He was a friend of Andie's and I knew him well. But the only problem was that he was a seventh grader. If her were to be my date, it would be incredibly weird, since he was younger.  
  
I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut.  
  
"I take it that the date-hunting isn't going too well." Gordo said from out of nowhere.  
  
I stared at him with a frown on my face.  
  
Animated Lizzie: No, actually it's going great. NOT!  
  
"That horrible, eh?"  
  
"Nobody wants to go out with me! No one wants to kiss me!" I complained. "Everyone hates me!"  
  
"Lizzie, it's okay. Maybe you'll get your kiss next year." Gordo said sympathetically.  
  
"But I want one this year! It'll be the year 2000. It's a bigger deal. It'll make it feel special, magical."  
  
"The party's tonight, Lizzie. Don't you think everyone has a date by now?" He asked.  
  
"You don't." I pointed out.  
  
He gasped. "I don't, do I?"  
  
"Uh, no." I said, not quite getting what was so great about that.  
  
Animated Lizzie: He makes it sound like a good thing.  
  
"I have an idea. I take you to the party, but when you get there, you can kiss some guy who isn't... occupied."  
  
"...And if anyone asks, I'll say I came with him!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"But Gordo, that's not fair to you. That's like I'm using you." I frowned.  
  
"No, it's not.. I'm offering to help you, so technically..."  
  
That was all I needed. "Thank you soooooo much, Gordo!" I exclaimed. "Pick me up at seven!" I called as I skipped happily down the hall.  
  
Animated Lizzie: This is going to be great!  
  
My problem was solved.  
  
Or, at least, that's what I thought.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa, Lizzie, you look great." Gordo complimented that night.  
  
I blushed. "Thanks! If I'm going to get kissed, I need to look my sexiest."  
  
He laughed. "Well, I think you did a pretty good job."  
  
I blushed deeper. "You don't look bad, either."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
We got into Gordo's dad's car, and he started driving. The car was absolutely silent. It was creeping me out. I tried to start a conversation.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Am I tense? Do I look tense? NO I AM NOT TENSE! Am I?  
  
"Good things that this party is chaperoned. Remember what happened last time she threw a party?"  
  
"Oh, do I ever." He started laughing.  
  
"My mom looked hilarious.' I cracked up.  
  
"I think that the expression on Amy's face was even more hilarious."  
  
"Okay, we're here." Mr. Gordon announced.  
  
We both hopped out of the car.  
  
This was going to be a great night.  
  
*** "Hey, do you want to dance?" I asked a guy I didn't even know.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind." I ran across the room in my two-inch heels, trying to find someone else. I almost ran smack dab into Ethan.  
  
"Ethan!" I exclaimed. "Do-"  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" I heard Kate's sickeningly sweet voice interrupt behind me.  
  
I spun around. Kate looked three feet taller than me. She was wearing a mini-mini-*mini* skirt and tight pink tank top. Her heels were four inches at least. She had so makeup on that I barely see her face.  
  
"Whoa, Kate, you look *hot* tonight." Ethan exclaimed.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Hey, what about me?  
  
They danced slowly onto the dance floor and Kate smirked at me. I was all alone by the punch bowl.  
  
There were only three minutes and twenty-four second left until the new year. This was the last dance before midnight. I was the only one not dancing. Miranda and Cody Pierson were tearing up napkins. Even Gordo was dancing with someone.  
  
Animated Lizzie: But what about me?  
  
Tears stung my eyes and I ran into that room, the room that Kate had gone in when everyone smushed her birthday cake. I sat down on the couch and let the tears pour out. I didn't bother to wipe them away.  
  
I heard knocking on the door, and Gordo slipped in.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
He sat down on the couch next to me. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He looked at me, and that was all I needed. I spilled.  
  
"...and all I ever wanted was a meaningful New Year's kiss. " I sniffled.  
  
"Lizzie, it's okay. You'll get you kiss someday. Look, I'm not getting a kiss and I'm not a geek, am I?" Gordo said softly.  
  
I giggled. "Yes, you are."  
  
He pretended to look insulted. "We've got less than a minutes until new Year's, so how about you spare this 'geek' one last dance?"  
  
"Well, you better hurry." I said.  
  
We both ran outside. 42 seconds. He put his arms on my wait, and I put my arms around his neck, and we started dancing.  
  
"Are you still bummed about your kiss?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Actually, this isn't bad either."  
  
He grinned. "Mission accomplished.  
  
I looked deeply into his blue eyes. "Thanks, Gordo."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Gordo was being so nice these days. He offered to take me to the dance, he helped be stop crying, and now he was dancing with me. He had always been there for me, and I was glad that I was never going to lose. Him. I had to find some way to thank him... if only...  
  
I took a deep breath. "You know, I might have gotten my New Year's kiss after all." I said.  
  
"What are you taking about?"  
  
"Five... four... three..."  
  
I smiled. "You'll see." I whispered.  
  
"Two... One..."  
  
I gathered up all my confidence and courage I had and kissed Gordo right on the lips.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!" Everyone yelled. Confetti and balloons floated down from the ceiling. They fell down onto me and Gordo, who, at the moment we inseparable.  
  
Gordo pulled me closer and kissed back with full force. It felt amazing.  
  
Animated Lizzie: So, yeah, I got my kiss, but that's not what matters. What matters is that I got it from the right person, because that's what really makes New year's Eve romantic and magical.  
  
I had never felt happier than those few seconds where Gordo's arms were wrapped around me and our lips locked tightly.  
  
And *that's* what New Year's Eve is all about  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I really love this story. I find it rushed, but endlessly cute. I also loved writing it. Review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
